The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing deceleration control on an automotive vehicle in accordance with a turning state of the vehicle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-278762 discloses a deceleration control apparatus for an automotive vehicle, which is configured to estimate a road friction coefficient, determine a maximum limit of vehicle lateral acceleration based on the estimated road friction coefficient, and then, performs deceleration control on the vehicle in such a manner that the actual vehicle lateral acceleration does not exceed the maximum lateral acceleration limit, so as to attain stable, smooth vehicle behavior according to road conditions and prevent a vehicle rollover during turning.